


A Drunken Confession

by Ava_Poison



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Poison/pseuds/Ava_Poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few ramblings I have been working on. Antonio (Spain) hooks up with Francis (France) at a bar and they decide to go home together after confessing their feelings for each other. Lovino (south Italy) is cheated on by Antonio and tris to get revenge somehow. More will come later on but the first few chapters are not necessarily set in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Confession

Antonio looked over at Francis and grinned. "Amigo, I know you came here with me, but I can see you staring at all those beautiful chica's asses...pay more attention to meee!!" He whined. He grabbed onto the Frenchman's arm and tugged on it. Francis gave him a look and chuckled a little.  
"Toni you're so persistent! Mon amour, I have excess amounts of time for your when we're alone later~" Francis said to him with a devious grin. Antonio laughed and shoved Francis away from him. "Whatever I'm going to go pick up a chica to take home tonight." Antonio grabbed his drink but before he could leave, Francis grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"Wait Toni..." he said softly. There was a look of pain and jealousy in his eyes that Antonio had never seen before. "Don't leave, mon ange espagnol..." Antonio gave him a curious look. Francis based his eyelashes at the Spaniard. "Come, let us leave this place." Antonio knew all of Francis' tricks in picking up a sex partner, so he just rolled his eyes.  
"Francis, stop. You know I have Lovino... we can't pay these silly games anymore like we used to. I'm sure Gilbert would gladly let you go over to his house so just... just stop..." Francis was definitely hurt by Antonio's words and he dropped his hand.  
"Désolé..." Francis mumbled. Antonio felt a small ache In his heart and he didn't understand why.  
"Maybe...we can try...I can talk to Lovi to see if we can take a break...but I doubt it Francis." Francis sighed heavily and pulled Antonio against him, crashing their lips together hard.  
"Come back to my house tonight, just for tonight...see where that leads us," Francis breathed against his lips. Antonio blushed a little.  
"F-fine....just for tonight okay? But if it does not work out, I will never talk about it ever and Lovino will never find out, coprende?" Antonio murmured to Francis. Francis smiled happily and gave Antonio's glorious plump ass a pinch which made Antonio squeak in surprise.  
"Let's get out of here, oui?" Francis smiled a little more as he waited for Antonio's answer. The Spaniard let out a small sigh.  
"Si let's go..." he said quietly. He took a hold of Francis' hand and led him toward the exit of the bar. Like usual, hands reached out from the pulsating crowd around the two and ran over the pair's chests and shoulders and whatever else they could get their hands on. Francis smirked as Antonio dragged him along behind him. Once they were outside, Antonio let go of his hand.  
“This is a one time thing amigo, got it?” he said sternly. Francis nodded. "Your place because I know Lovi will be home from work by now." Francis nodded once more. "I'll follow behind you in my car."  
"Oui oui I will!" Francis chuckled and headed off towards his car. Antonio sighed and went to his own car. Even though the both of them had had some drinks, neither felt like they shouldn't drive. Antonio kept looking over at the small picture of his lovely Italian Lovino he had hanging on his rear-view mirror. Guilt was flooding through Antonio’s heart as he followed the car in front of him. He heard his phone ring and he picked it up.  
“Hola?” he asked with a heavy sigh.  
“Where the hell are you at, bastardo?!” shouted and angry Italian. Antonio’s eyes widened when he realized it was Lovino.  
“L-Lovi!” he exclaimed. His heart began pumping rapidly in his chest. Shit he’s going to find out about Francis and me, he thought to himself. Antonio gripped the steering wheel tight with his free hand.  
“Yea its me! Where are you?!” Lovino sounded a little desperate to know the answer. “I've been waiting for you for hours to come home...I...I need you right now Tonio…” Lovino’s breathing hitched a little and Antonio heard something in the background. Antonio felt a lump in his throat.  
“Lovino...are you...touching yourself…?” he asked. The tone of Lovino’s voice wasn't normal for him; he was usually loud and obnoxious. Right then he sounded like he was having a little difficulty at doing something personal.  
“Shut the fuck up bastard...don’t say it out loud…” Lovino mumbled. “Get your Spanish ass home right this minute...p-por favore…” Oh Antonio loved it when Lovino spoke in Italian to him. He felt his groin heat up a little and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“Lovi I...I can’t right now…” Antonio said quietly. There was a pause.  
“W-what are you doing?” Lovino sounded like a small child when he asked.  
“I’m...on my way to Francis’...”  
“Why?”  
“Well…”  
“Tonio… Antonio...you better not be fucking screwing around with that man slut!!” Lovino shouted over the phone. Antonio felt his heart ache.  
“Well we…” The Italian didn't even let Antonio finish.  
“If you’re going to his place to cazzo*, you better not even come home!! I don’t want to see your damn face again. Spero che si ottiene in un incidente d’auto, cazzo*!!!” Lovino's words rang through Antonio's mind.  
“Lovino…” Antonio mumbled sadly. “Take that back please..”  
“No!! You’re out there cheating on me so I hope you fucking die!!” Lovino screamed. There was a click and the phone went silent. Antonio sat there frozen.  
“He hung up on me...Lovi hung up on me…” he mumbled to himself. Francis stared at him. “Did something happen Tonio?” he asked quietly. Antonio took in a shaky breath. “Antonio what happened? You can tell me…”  
“Lovino isn't happy about me coming to your house and...and he told me that he hopes I get into a car wreck…” Francis frowned deeply.  
“Mon ami, you don’t have to come to my home if you’re worried...Go to little Lovi okay? Tell him you’re sorry and enjoy a night together. I...I don’t want to break you two apart…” Francis' heart ached in his chest as he spoke those words. He had longed for Antonio for so long and he just about had him in his grasp but that damned Italian had to get in the way. He pursed his lips and tried to act civilized for Antonio’s sake. “Just drop me off at home and then go.” Antonio shook his head and pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal.  
“I’m going home with you. I’m getting sick of Lovino bossing me around like I’m some little perra...Francis, I want you right now so nothing in this world will stop me.” The Spaniard grinned deviously over at Francis and a glimpse of his old wily self showed through. That turned Francis on even more and he groaned as his pants felt a little too tight.  
“Hurry then Tonio...I can’t wait much longer. I want to be in you so bad right now,” Francis said breathily. Antonio blushed bright red like one of the tomatoes from his garden. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.  
As soon as the car was parked in the driveway, Francis was out of the car and hurrying inside. Antonio sent a quick apology text to Lovino as he walked up the stairs. Francis pounced on him when he walked into the house. Antonio chuckled a little and held him around the waist.  
"Good things come with patience Francis..." Antonio purred as he stroked Francis' cheek. Francis let out a groan and leaned into Antonio's soft warm hand. "I think we need to get you some water before we do anything too serious coprende*?" Antonio took Francis hand and lead him to the kitchen.  
It was a magnificent kitchen. Francis was a fine chef and his kitchen definitely showed it. There was a very large marble island in the middle of the room with a glass top six burner stove. behind there against the wall were matching counter and a large industrial under mount sink. Dark wood cabinets hung all around the room. It was so stunning and Antonio was honestly jealous. He opened a few cupboards looking for the glasses. Once he found them, he grabbed a small glass. He took it over to the sink and filled it up.  
“Toni,” Francis whined. “Bring in a bottle of wine, why don’t you.” Antonio just rolled his eyes and brought the water to his French lover. Francis took the glass and took a gulp of the cool water. “Ah...that’s better,” he murmured after clearing his throat. “Drinking makes me so thirsty.” He laughed a little at his little joke. Antonio bit his lip a little.  
“Maybe we shouldn't...you know...tonight…” he suggested reluctantly. His mind was still stuck on Lovino and how angry the Italian had been. Francis turned to him  
“Toni...don’t change your mind now that I have you in my home..”  
“I…kind of made a promise to him a few years ago that we would get married…” The Spaniard admitted. There was a small gasp from Francis.  
“You would tell the poor boy that then...do this to him? You’re heartless, Antonio!” He stood up a little too quickly and swayed. “Oh merde*…” he groaned as he held his head. Antonio got up as well and put an arm out to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cazzo- fuck  
> Spero che si ottiene in un incidente d’auto, cazzo- I hope you get in a car accident, cock\  
> coprende- understand  
> merde- shit


End file.
